Parassita
The Parassita are insectoid creatures. Appearance A small, insectoid creature, like an elongated tick, with a silvery color and red wings. Abilities The Parassita, Italian for parasite, is just that, an alchemically created parasite that attaches to a host, and uses their thoughts and their life energy to create a more suitable form, in order to gather energy from the chaos it causes. As they gather more energy, Parassita evolve into higher forms, The Angelo and Demonio having three stages, and the Macchina having two. The Rest They're actually a race originally made by a madman alchemist. Angelo Parassita Appearance The Angelo vary as well, either being monstrous vaguely angelic creatures, or being humanoid angel-like beings. But make no mistake, the Angelo are no angels. They truly are destructive monsters seeking only to make chaos. Feathery wings and white/gold color schemes are common, but not required. Abilities The Angelo are often capable of at least basic human speech, and often use trickery or deceit to cause chaos. Nearly all can fly. The first stage is often small, and weak. These are mass in number. The second is large and powerful, and fewer in number, but very destructive. The third stage is rare, and are very intelligent, becoming the leaders of the Angelo, bearing humanoid form and capable of disguising as humans. Demonio Parassita Appearance The darker side of the Parassita, the Demonio are demonic and monstrous in form, creating chaos through terror and destruction. The Demonio tends towards darker colors, vary drastically as well, and often have wings, or some other means of inhuman transportation. The first stage is often small, and weak. These are mass in number. The second is large and powerful, and fewer in number, but very destructive. The third stage is rare, and are very intelligent, becoming the leaders of the Demonio, bearing humanoid form and capable of disguising as humans. Abilities The Demonio are the most dangerous of the Parassita, lacking the trickery of Angelo, or the shear destructive power of the Macchina, the Demonio are more focused, with the sole purpose to terrify, and to kill. They thrive from the despair of loss, and feed on it to grow stronger. Macchina Parassita Appearance Varies. Some are vaguely cartoony, while some are ornate and intimidating. The only common themes are their mechanical nature, in-built weapons, and large size. However, this is just the outer form, and the true form is a glowing yellow orb, containing an organic life-form being used as a host for the creature. Abilities The Macchina are biomechanical Parassita, which possess a host, and use their life energy to draw in enough machinery and metal to create a larger from, often large and vaguely animal-like. They use these bodies to wreak havoc, drawing in energy from the sheer chaos, and growing stronger as they do. Once enough energy is collected, the Macchina will completely absorb the host and evolve into it's second stage, which can be drastically different between individuals. Most become a bit larger, taking the form of a mythical creature, and gain the ability to change form at will, as well as human-level sentience. Rarely, however, a Machinora will evolve into a more humanoid form, often similar to the host, though still obviously mechanical, and will gain sentience even greater than human. However, the Machinora, regardless of evolution, are still machines bent on chaos, and bear no emotion towards humans but sheer contempt. Category: Species Category: Night